There is always a second love
by terraishtar12
Summary: Luego de haber sido rechasado por Chiaki, Yuu ce en una depresion, sus amigos intentando animarlo lo llevan a una bar, donde una de sus amigas lleva a un chico llamado Eita (OC), un joven pianista. ¿Podra el timido Eita abrirse a Yuu? ¿Podra Yuu olvidar a Chiaki? ¿Podra el amor entre estos dos florecer? Para saberlo LEAN!


THERE IS ALWAYS A SECOND LOVE

Un joven, pelirrojo de ojos turquesa, estaba esperando en la terminal del aeropuerto de Tokio, mirando a la izquierda, mirando a la derecha, esperando encontrar con la mirada a la persona que había dicho que iría por el, su amiga de la infancia, Natsumi Kureha, pero no tenia resultados. El pelirrojo comenzaba a impacientarse, al parecer Natsu se había olvidado de el, bueno, era de esperarse después de 3 años de ausencia. El joven estaba por decidirse a tomar un taxi que lo llevara a su departamento, hasta que…

Eita-kun! – grito una mujer, de cabello castaño corto, mientras agitaba su mano por los aires, intentando llamar su atención.

Eita enseguida se acerco a la mujer, su amiga, Natsu-chan. No podía creer lo cambiada que estaba, si, por un lado, su amiga aun conservaba su personalidad aniñada, también había madurado, física y profesionalmente, dejando de lado las camisas y pantalones desarreglados, para llevar vestidos elegantes, como el vestido negro ajustado que llevaba esta noche.

Natsu-chan – susurro, en cuanto llego a su lado.

Eita-kun! – exclamo, para luego tirarse hacia su amigo y abrazarlo fuertemente – Que bueno verte!

Lo mismo digo, estos años no fueron lo mismo sin ti – dijo Eita, sonriendo dulcemente.

Lo se. – dijo a modo de broma – Soy irremplazable

Cierto – exclamo Eita, en medio de las risas que le provocaba Natsu.

Natsumi se separo de Eita un momento, para verlo mejor. Llevaba unos jeans claros ajustados, una polera blanca que se ceñía al cuerpo y encima una chaqueta tipo blazer de color negro. Su atuendo monocromático contrastaba con el color de su cabello y ojos, asiéndolo resaltar como nunca.

Te ves muy bien, Eita-kun – dijo Natsumi

Tu también, Natsu

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto de la castaña, y durante el transcurso de su viaje al departamento de esta, hablaron de lo que había pasado en los años de separación. Eita le conto de la orquesta con la que trabajo durante su estadía en Europa y de los otros artistas que conoció, mientras Natsumi le hablo de su nuevo trabajo como editora de manga shonen y de varios compañeros de trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Natsumi acomodaron el equipaje de Eita en el cuarto de huéspedes, ya irían al departamento del chico al día siguiente.

Mientras Eita se duchaba Natsumi recibió una llamada de uno de sus amigos de trabajo, al parecer Yuu, uno de los asistentes de mangaka y amigo suyo, se encontraba muy deprimido últimamente, y en un intento por animarlo, saldrían todos a beber y a bailar. Por supuesto que Natsu no lo podía dejar, y por supuesto tenia que preguntar si podía llevar un amigo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de presumir a su LINDO amigo.

Eita que salía del baño la miro extrañado, ya que su amiga no dejaba de verlo de forma suplicante.

Eitaa! –exclamo emocionada

Si? – respondió temeroso

Dime, estas muy cansado?

No mucho. – dijo el pelirrojo – Dormí en el avión. Porque?

Es que unos compañeros de trabajo me acaban de invitar a salir, pero no quiero dejarte solo. – dijo Natsumi, poniendo cara tierna – Por favor ven conmigo – dijo suplicante.

…

Luego de un tiempo Eita y Natsumi llegaron a su destino, un pub en el centro de la ciudad. Natsumi mira en todas direcciones buscando a sus amigos, hasta que los encuentra en una mesa en una de las esquinas del local. Toma a Eita del brazo, quien acostumbrado a esto, se deja arrastrar, hasta que llegan a la mesa. Natsumi, todavía tomada del brazo de Eita, saluda a todo mundo, toma asiento y obliga a Eita a hacer lo mismo.

Quien es el? – pregunto un joven pelinegro a Natsumi, mientras apuntaba a Eita.

Le dije a Arashi, que traería un amigo – dijo a modo de respuesta – Su nombre es Eita.

Eita? – dijo un joven castaño claro, que se encontraba hasta la punta – acaso son novios?

… Por supuesto que no! – respondió Eita, poniendo una cara de terror.

Eita! – lo regaño Natsumi – porque pones esa cara?! En verdad es tan mala la idea de salir conmigo!

No es eso, lo que quise decir es que no puedo verte de esa forma, eres mi mejor amiga y solo eso.

No te preocupes, - dijo Natsumi – yo siento lo mismo, la verdad eres como el hermano menor al que siempre hay que estar cuidando – dijo a modo de broma.

Natsu te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad – dijo Eita, algo molesto.

Eita, no te enojes no lo dije con esa intención.

Olvídalo, - dijo Eita, mientras se paraba – iré por una cerveza, alguien quiere algo? - a lo que el chico del fondo levanto la mano.

Eita camino hasta la barra, esquivando a las personas que bailaban en la pista, con una gracia única. Cuando llego a su objetivo pidió dos cervezas y de devolvió a la mesa con los tragos en las manos. Tomo asiento y le entrego su cerveza al castaño claro, quien murmuro un "gracias".

Por cierto, - dijo el castaño, luego de haber dado un sorbo a su cerveza – creo que no nos hemos presentado aun. Soy Yuu Yanase.

Mucho gusto Yanase-san – dije sonriendo

Solo llámame Yuu – dijo sonriendo de vuelta.

Yo soy Arashi – dijo un joven alto, castaño oscuro, de ojos azules

Y yo Kaoru – dijo el chico pelinegro de hace un rato

…Tampoco me presente como se debe. Mi nombre es Eita Hirose, mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo al grupo, quienes sonrieron de vuelta murmurando "es un placer"

Luego de las presentaciones empezaron a hablar de todo, comida, música, hasta de sus trabajos, ahí fue donde todos se quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir que Eita es un pianista y compositor reconocido, y aun mas al saber que venia llegando de un viaje de 3 años a Europa.

Después de un rato sin hacer nada, Natsumi arrastro a Eita a la pista de baile, siendo seguidos por Yuu. Natsumi, al estar demasiado mareada (n/a: alcoholizada) para seguir bailando, se fue a sentar, dejando a Eita y a Yuu bailando juntos. Estaban bailando lo mas separados que el limitado espacio les permitía, moviéndose de un lado a otro, girando en su lugar, hasta que alguien empujo a Eita por detrás, provocando que cayera hacia delante, llevándose al suelo, con el, a Yuu.

Lo-lo siento mucho! – exclamo Eita, una vez se hubo levantado.

No importa, no fue tu culpa – dijo Yuu, tranquilizándolo – La verdad, fue divertido

Cual parte? Cuando me caí hacia delante torpemente o cuando los 2 acabamos en el suelo? – pregunto divertido.

Las dos, creo!

Luego de haber reído y reído por lo ocurrido, hubo un momento en que sus ojos se conectaron. Se miraron, por lo que pareció una eternidad, no sabían porque era, si era efecto del alcohol, o si se debía a otra cosa, pero se quedaron viendo, hundiéndose en los ojos del otro. Eita fundiéndose en el calor y fuego de la mirada café rojiza de Yuu, y Yuu hundiéndose, ahogándose en el mar turquesa que eran los ojos de Eita.

Yuu acerco su mano a la mejilla de Eita, y la acaricio con ternura, no sabia como, pero este chico había logrado, sin proponérselo, lo que sus amigos llevaban semanas intentando, Yuu se había olvidado del dolor que produjo el rechazo de Chiaki, de los celos que sentía hacia Hatori y de la soledad que sentía profundo en su corazón, en un minuto, todo había desaparecido.

Ambos se alejaron de la multitud, se sentaron, cada uno con una botella de cerveza en la mano, y charlaron, de todo. Eita descubrió que Yuu trabaja como ayudante de mangaka, que es prácticamente adicto al dibujo, que le gusta cocinar, y que el pimentón, la palta y los dulces en general encabezan su lista personal de "las cosas que mas odio comer". Yuu descubrió que Eita es un famoso pianista y compositor, que acaba de llegar de un viaje a Europa, que le gusta hacer ejercicio, y que le gusta todo tipo de comida, pero no es capaz de cocinar sin quemar la comida ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando la noche llegaba a su fin, Eita y Yuu se estaban preparando para intercambiar números telefónicos, pero Eita se vio siendo arrastrado fuera del local por Natsumi. Y, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, ambos chicos se vieron deseando con toda su alma, que el destino los juntara de nuevo.


End file.
